


Cold Morning

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Around the end of Realm Reborn, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, No Spoilers, Not specified gender for reader, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, beginning of Heavensward, bottom!WOL, gender neutral reader, top!Haurchefant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: You wake up next to a warm body in the cold morning in Coerthas Central Highlands.And this 'warm body' has no reason getting up for work.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Player Character, Haurchefant Greystone/Reader, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely self indulgent, because I just finished The Vault and I'm not up for that.

You woke up with a kiss to your head, and yawned softly before nuzzling against the warm body next to you. You were covered up by the fluffiest blankets, and yet you could feel the cold air slipping through the fabrics and hitting your arm, making you shiver and move closer to the body heat near you. You hear a chuckle coming from your lover, and you whine quietly, rubbing your face against their chest.

“My dear... it is morning already” you hear, and another kiss is placed on your head. You whine quietly, something the Warrior of Light would have never been caught doing unless for this very specific situation. He chuckled again, and you finally look up to stare at Haurchefant, who seems amused by your responses to his actions. “If you wish to sleep longer...”

You nodded firmly and pushed against his chest again, hugging his waist, allowing yourself to relax once more on his hold. This time he fully laughed, pulling you closer and breathing in your hair, and you felt your heart settle and your breathing steady down as you allowed yourself some more time for slumber. But of course, Haurchefant de Fortemps would not allow your any more precious time unconscious, tickling your sides and making you gasp in betrayal. You grabbed his hand before he could make any mistakes and stared at him angrily, making him laugh and lean down, pressing a kiss to your lips.

“You may stay and sleep, but I must return to my duties my love” he said, caressing your face and smiling in such a sweet, kind way that your heart fluttered. You shook his head, assuring him that if the Warrior of Light commanded more time with their beloved, no one would disagree. He nodded with a knocking smile, and brushed your noses together. “I know. You may say anything and the whole world will bend at your needs. But not me. I must resume my post at dragonhead.”

You whined and moved closer, nuzzling against his neck, placing a kiss to his pulse point and smirking upon his shiver. He tried to pull away, his duties awaiting, but you had him under your grasp, pushing him down and getting on top of him, your firm grip and superior strength pining him down. He could not help but gasp silently, before allowing an amused smiled to break on his face.

“I keep forgetting that the warrior of light never has thy guard down” he said, and you shook your head, holding back a grin. He sighed in defeat, relaxing under your hold, hair disheveled, naked chest moving up and down slowly. “I am at your mercy, my love.”

Something inside you stirred, something warm with love and hot with want, and you slid your hands up to intertwine your fingers with his, leaning down until your chest pressed his, brushing your noses together and watching as his eyelids lowered until only a slit of his beautiful irises were seen, breath steady but deep. You were infatuated by his beauty, had been since you first met, and you loved when he turned pliant under your grasp, accepting and open for all types of love. He was... perfect.

You closed the gap between your mouths and your lips met, in a gentle, warm brush. A deep sigh left his nose as he completely relaxed underneath you, and you felt that heat bubbling inside your tummy, while you teased him to no end, lips brushing, teeth nibbling, tongue flickering playfully. He barely responded at all, smiling and shivering at your softest touches, and you felt on top of the world: no primal defeated or dungeon accomplished would ever come close to the feeling of having your loved one underneath you, pliant and complacent, happy and warm with your attention.

After a few minutes of teasing, you gave in, more for your own sake than his, pressing your lips together firmly and allowing the kiss to continue forward. He responded immediately, no hesitation, kissing you back and tilting his head to accommodate you better, the kiss growing deeper and more heated as it went on. You felt the heat in your tummy growing hotter, and squeezed his hands that were still pinned to the bed, next to his head, seemingly comfortable in their stead. Finally you felt it too much, your sleepy mind making it unable to hold back, and pressed your body to hiss, pushing your pelvis down and grinding against him, moaning into the kiss and provoking a gasp from Haurchefant. It was clear now that he hadn’t expected your little banter to go anywhere, and now that it had, his body tensed up and he broke the kiss to breathe, hard, looking at you with eyes dark with desire, and a teasing smirk on his lips.

“My love. I have duties to perform. I thought this was but a little fun...” he said, and you stared back at him, now awake but still somewhat fuzzy with the warmth around you. You shook his head, unwilling to let him go, and leaned down to kiss and nibble on his neck, his hands squeezing yours again as a soft, quiet humming sound came out of his mouth. “My dear...”

It seemed he was very much inclined to go to work, something not that surprising now that you considered, but you were not about to forget your morning fun just for it. The camp could survive without their commander for another hour or so. You could not.

So you used the tactic that you knew would never fail. Kissing up his neck, you reached his overly sensitive ears and nibbled on the earlobe, making him gasp in surprise and moan softly. You loved when he made sounds such as this, it was not rare but it was welcomed nevertheless. You nibbled and sucked on his earlobe, up to the shell and to the very tip, before he groaned loudly and nodded.

"Very well, very well my love, you win" he said, chuckling breathless and pushing his head towards yours, so you pulled away and stared at him. His eyes were warm and dark, his mouth curled up in a calm smile. "My duties can wait... I will stay in bed with you for longer."

You grinned, unable to hold yourself back, and then leaned down to kiss him again, softly, but it was all a rouse, the kiss turning hotter by the second, your body laying down and melting over his, feeling the pool of warmth in your stomach bubbling up. Your hands finally released his, since he had said he would stay, and wondered down his toned arms to his chest, scratching it lightly with your nails, grinning against his mouth as he sighed in delight. His eyes remained closed as you kissed down his neck, reaching his collarbones and chest, making small marks of bites and kisses on your path, wanting him to remember you during the whole day until you met again. At every bite, kiss and suck he hummed, hands remaining where you left them, his body pliant under yours as you venerated him with all you had. You knew what it felt, to be worshipped, but for a whole different reason, and in a completely different scenario. This... this was all he deserved.

You reached his stomach, hands sliding down his hips and thighs, spreading his legs to accommodate you between them, and he sucked in a breath that you would have heard from miles away. That alone made you more willing, following the short white hair down his stomach, and reaching his length, taking the tip into your mouth and shifting your eyes towards him again. Haurchefant stared back at you, heavy lidded, holding lightly onto the pillows and breathing deeply. Perhaps he was still affected by sleep, such as you were, for usually he was more vocal, but you did not mind. You sucked ever so gently, teasing the tip with your tongue, flickering it over the sensitive spots, knowing what he liked and how, allowing all your attention to focus on him and him alone. You had spent way too long caring about beastmen, primals and wars, and these moments you cherished with more than you could possibly feel. He moaned far from your ears, and you could not help the shiver that went through you when his hand found its way to your hair, holding it, brushing it back and gently tugging, just so you could look back up at him, his eyes locked in yours in the most obscene manner. He could not care less, and neither could you.

"You are... stunning, my love" he whispered, brushing your hair back, away from your face, and you moaned softly at the praise, more out of happiness than pleasure. You pulled away, kissing and licking down his length, swimming in the sounds he made and the shivers you felt against his skin, until he was wet enough, you considered, pulling away entirely. You moved back up, kissing him deeply, and he responded in kind, both lazy and quiet and slow, but enjoying it nevertheless. You lined yourself up to him, like you did the night before, and even further back, and sunk down on him, feeling your whole body tensing up, filling up. You moaned, and he moaned back, arms finally moving quickly to hold your waist, and you dropped your body over his, kissing and sucking weakly on his neck as you got used with the sensation. It burnt, just a little, but you were eager to move, the need inside your stomach being too much to bear. You moved your body gently, in a rocking motion, and he moaned into your hair, holding you tighter, moving with you. It was slow, gentle and quiet, the most intimate love making you had ever experienced, and your face burnt as you dug it against his chest, moaning and biting your bottom lip to suppress your sounds, holding his shoulders firmly, digging your nails into his skin every time he thrusted harder, making your whole body spasm with pleasure.

He gave you so much, and you could only hope you gave him half as much.

Haurchefant lifted your face up to look at you again, and kissed you deeply, both your movements turning faster and less in sync. You moaned into his mouth, holding him close, and he pulled himself and you up into a sitting position, holding your waist as you settled your knees on the bed next to his legs and bounced, the movement easier in this new position. Your arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and his around your waist, your bodies glued together as he kissed down your neck this time, nibbling and sucking on the most sensitive spots, going down to your collarbone and chest, your head falling back into a soft moan as you moved faster, your orgasm building up, hand going down between your bodies to pleasure yourself in time with the thrusts. He kissed you everywhere, hands holding you tight, and it was almost in unison that you two came, your face falling down on his shoulder, as he squeezed you with as much strength as he could without harming you, always conscious, always caring.

You moaned quietly once the wave passed, Haurchefant still hot inside you, and you both fell down as he leaned back, hitting the pillows and sighing in delight. You wiggled yourself out of him, suppressing a sigh, and nuzzled against his neck once more, smiling to yourself as his arms held your waist in a gentle embrace.

"Remind me to not wake you up next time I need to work early, my love" he said, making you smile and nuzzle closer, a defeated sigh leaving his mouth as he gave up and wrapped himself around you, kissing your head and pulling you closer.

And once again, you curled up, and settled yourself into a nice, long sleep through the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and even recommendations for fanfics are welcomed!


End file.
